Suspicious Eyes
by Winter Emerald
Summary: She'll loves him more than she'll ever know, He'll love her more than he'll ever show; Every story has to come to an end. But where does it really all begin? Now that is the question one must find out. M for a reason. Don't Like, Don't Read. But every story deserves a chance to shine down the dim lit path of the imagination. So read & review. Let Suspicious Eyes commence once more!


**Disclaimer: All rights go to J. , as she is the god/creator of this story. So although unfortunate, Harry Potter is not mine.**

**(Note: If you would like to Beta this story, send me a PM)**

**Well, hello there FanFictioners! You may be shocked to hear that I am back as I am shocked to know that it has been a couple of years since I even attempted to update, which I apologize for and will not feed you pitiful excuses. Just know that I am determined to commit to this story after taking such a long break. You may be disappointed to know (but I hope you can give it a try) that this will be a Romance/Angst/Drama/Hurt & Comfort story. I know many don't always appreciate the romance genre for this pairing but Hermione will be of age when feelings between the two progress. This story, in a way will be different from what its first intention was, due to the fact that I was an illiterate dunderhead when I first began. Now enough of me so let's get back to the main purpose; let Suspicious Eyes commence once more! **

At the end of every story, there is always the knowledge deep within your mind that the story must carry on otherwise the world you have surrounded yourself in whilst reading, would cease to exist. This was what Hermione told herself at the end of every book she read; it was more like an ongoing mantra. Just because there is no more ink on paper, doesn't mean that it will leak out of your imagination only to never return; Because if Hermione, even just for one second let go of her imagination, and let reality grasp a hold of her. The truth of what her life really was like would crumble and shatter her own little world that she had fought so hard to build and protect. This being the reason she was the' Know it all' or the 'Book Worm' escaping off into her sanctuary of a library; Reality meant nothing to her only pain and sorrow.

And that is why, on a beautiful hot day in Scotland which was rare indeed, Hermione was sitting in the furthest most secluded corner she could get her hands on in Hogwarts' Library; Reading 'The Advantages of the Dark Arts' By Tolkein Whisper. After sneaking off into the Room of Requirement to fetch the 'so restricted it was removed from the library' book, she knew she must be very cautious when reading such an article. So with the help of a Notice Me Not charm and a quick cast of Muffliato for precaution, Hermione felt safe enough to bend the crisp binding of book for first time in who knows how many years. The images that greeted her were far from pretty and any other stereotypical girl would cringe away in disgust, But Hermione had seen far worse than some silly old pictures to even flinch.

She knew that if her 'friends' found out about her eagerness for the Dark Arts, they would cease all attachments with her. But she had come so far, she wasn't going to turn back. It wasn't that she was turning towards the dark; it was that she just wanted answers to her questions. Something. . odd was happening to her, she could feel it in her very core and it felt wrong, like it was going to consume her very being and she would forget who she was. Not that, that would be a problem, she contemplated making herself forget the horrors she had faced on various occasions. But this was a different sort of 'forget.' this darkness was thirsty and she did not want to find out what for. So it was with that thought that she found herself scouring over numerous tomes, searching for answers. She knew she was running out of time, each day she felt more lost. Add that to the fact that it was almost the Easter Half Term and she had to go home and you have a whole cauldron of trouble.

After deciphering through the last tome she realised what she would have to do, and the mere thought of it sent a shiver down her spine. There was only one person in the whole of Hogwarts that could help her, even if he was the one person to resent her more than Malfoy. Severus Snape was the most powerfully trained in Dark Arts in the whole of Wizard Britain let alone just Hogwarts, If he couldn't help her no one could! So with that acknowledgment she headed off to the dungeons, and was not going to leave without answers. What she failed to see was the small little barn owl floating near the window, carrying a letter; an owl that she would later recognize to belong to her 'beloved' Father.

**Ta-Dah! I do hope you liked that and I thought I would add a small Cliff-hanger to keep you interested, it's a small chapter but I just wanted to re-post it quickly. Please review as it will make my day! And if you have any problems with this story, I would appreciate you PM me so that I can handle the matter at hand. Thanks you FanFictioners and I hope you stick with this story. **

**Jessica Elizabeth (MrsCarlisleSnape)**


End file.
